Predestination
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Reuploaded because of some problem with it vanishing. We all knew it would happen eventually... fifty themes for Holy Forest's best and brightest. KxK. Crossposted to 1sentence LJ.


**50 Themes – Predestination**

**Fandom:** Great Teacher Onizuka

**Pairing: **Kikuchi Yoshito X Kanzaki Urumi

**Theme Set: **Alpha

**Rating: **PG/PG-13

Written for the 1sentence LJ community. References to Program Break in a few. Rock on, guys!

#01 – Comfort

He makes for a good security blanket, she thinks, as she turns her body and buries her head deeper into the crook of his shoulder.

#02 – Kiss

Kanzaki raises her eyebrows when she sees him eating the Western candy, but says nothing – that doesn't stop her from thinking that hers taste better, though.

#03 – Soft

"Your hair is nice and smooth, Kikuchi," she playfully teases him, as he rests his head on her lap.

#04 – Pain

She's known physical pain and emotional pain, but it's not until she sees Kikuchi lying on the pavement, blood and scrapes everywhere, that the pain of loss makes itself aware.

#05 – Potatoes

"Vegetable, tuber, whatever – would it kill you to just eat the damn fries, Kanzaki?"

#06 – Rain

"Nice to see we came prepared, eh?" Kikuchi ribbed Kanzaki, as she held his arm tightly as they raced through the storm, both privately enjoying the effect water had on school uniforms.

#07 – Chocolate

"Where do you keep getting those from?!" ; "I'll never tell, Kanzaki."

#08 – Happiness

It's only after they wake up together for the first time that they realize contentment doesn't even come close to describing what they have.

#09 – Telephone

Onizuka took great pleasure in the looks on Kikuchi and Kanzaki's faces when their phones went off – programming in "Catch You, Catch Me" and synchronizing them had been a bitch, but it was worth it.

#10 – Ears

Kikuchi's hearing has gotten used to the peculiar rhythm she uses when knocking on his door; he can't say he dislikes it, though.

#11 – Name

The bespectacled boy admires symmetry, and he especially enjoys the example shown when their surnames are abbreviated.

#12 – Sensual

She knew that she was a tease sometimes, (well, when it suited her, which was a lot) but as far as she was concerned, that was nothing compared to seeing Kikuchi untuck and unbutton his uniform shirt on that summer day, deliciously toned skin being revealed for the first time.

#13 – Death

Standing in the hospital room, watching his mother's still form, Kikuchi does not cry; it is only when Kanzaki holds him that tears mar his features.

#14 – Sex

The gender of the kid didn't matter, Onizuka decided, as he watched Kikuchi and Kanzaki bicker over it; he knew that kid was gonna turn out like them, boy or girl notwithstanding.

#15 – Touch

The sense of touch is ultimately what breaks personal barriers – they found this out the hard way, when an attempted (and totally comfort oriented) hug turned into an impromptu makeout session.

#16 – Weakness

Seeing Kanzaki pout _and_ use her puppy dog eyes, Kikuchi sighs, curses gallantry, and gives in.

#17 – Tears

"_If heaven cries,"_ Kikuchi reflected, staring at the window outside as he held his child for the first time, "_than so can I."_

#18 – Speed

"This movie's premise is idiotic, unrealistic, and implausible!" ; "Yet you squeeze my hand tighter everytime the speedometer inches to closer to 50. Interesting."

#19 – Wind

Watching Kanzaki's hair in the breeze fascinated Kikuchi; it was like watching a wave of gold.

#20 – Freedom

Kikuchi inwardly grins when Kanzaki-senior leaves the house; the feeling is obviously reciprocated when her daughter straddles his lap, and asks him mischievously if they're free to pick up where they left off last time.

#21 – Life

"If the meaning of life involves unconditional love in some way, we can die happy, right?" the blonde philosophically asks the brunette, dichromatic eyes blinking guilelessly.

#22 – Jealousy

Kikuchi knows that nothing will come (probably, anyway) of Kanzaki's crush on the Great Teacher, but he can't deny that it hurts all the same.

#23 – Hands

She knows his fingers are dexterous from seeing him work at his VAIO; that doesn't stop her from being surprised when she walks in one day and sees him mending a hole in a shirt with needle and thread.

#24 – Taste

"Honestly, I don't see what's so good about toro, Kanzaki." ; "It's because you've been eating sushi with the uncouth for so long!"

#25 – Devotion

For all their faults and quirks, Kikuchi and Kanzaki knew that they would have each other's backs no matter what; it was a genius thing.

#26 – Forever

Kikuchi doesn't believe in forever, but he thinks "as long as we both live" is an appropriate substitute for his vows.

#27 – Blood

Seeing the red on the tip of his finger, Kanzaki sighs irritably, mutters something about male carelessness being universal, and moves the injured digit up to her mouth, where she proceeds to kiss it better.

#28 – Sickness

While Kikuchi appreciates Kanzaki playing nursemaid (especially in that fetching outfit) the fact that she keeps dodging the question about how she got into his house unnerves him – and that angelic smile she wears isn't helping any.

#29 – Melody

Ever since he was a child, he had enjoyed sneaking down to the living room and playing the piano softly at night; he was so used to it, in fact, that he wound up forgetting that the only other occupant of his house had much keener hearing then his parents – thus, the sleepy blonde in the doorway, looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and awe.

#30 – Star

Kanzaki had absolutely killed the game of making stars look like objects; the first (and only) attempt at her playing resulted in a furiously blushing Kikuchi and a smirking girl, shrugging that it wasn't her fault that Big Dipper was a euphemism.

#31 – Home

Their respective businesses took them far and wide, but coming home to open arms and a warm bed made it all worthwhile.

#32 – Confusion

"_I'm going to kill her for this,"_ Kikuchi decided, before squinting his eyes to try and see the doorframe he had just walked into; Kanzaki could only grin and pat the pocket where her boyfriend's glasses lay.

#33 – Fear

Kikuchi once thought there was nothing to fear but fear itself, but that all changed when they had wound up kissing for the first time; needless to say, he was worried sick about what this would do to their largely comfortable relationship, but she alleviated his doubts by pulling him back down to the couch.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

When it came to their schemes, Kikuchi and Kanzaki alternated between being the bolt that actually caused damage, or being the noise that scared the hell out of the weak-willed.

#35 – Bonds

Kikuchi uncharacteristically stumbles and stammers his way through his piece; finally Kanzaki gets annoyed, saying that she knows that he'll be there, and he'd better damn know that she'll be there, so yes, and ring, _now._

#36 – Market

Kanzaki always hated stocks with a passion (taking her mother away for most of her childhood naturally rendered the girl bitter) but when Kikuchi asked one day, she sighed irritably, but gave him a crash course with no hesitation.

#37 – Technology

She may have loved the brown-haired genius, but she absolutely hated his laptop (modern miracle her ass, that thing had no excuse for being such a pain); still, it was always nice to feel his arms slip around her as he taught her how to use it.

#38 – Gift

Christmas Day had come, and the two brilliant students now stand in their respective homes, wondering how the other had managed to smuggle the present in and why they bothered in the first place.

#39 – Smile

While Kikuchi thought that Onizuka had his odd and perverted quirks, he would always be grateful to the man for bringing his friend's smile back.

#40 – Innocence

Carefully removing the lenses from his face, Kanzaki marvelled at how _young_ Kikuchi looked – the average person wouldn't think that he was capable of concocting schemes that would make the most hardened pranksters flee in terror (though again, hers were better.)

#41 – Completion

They had both heard the ridiculous stories of first kisses being magical, but when it was their turn, the electricity they felt was so tangible that the only logical conclusion was that a circuit had been completed.

#42 – Clouds

"Kanzaki, what possessed you to wreck the cloud game, too?"

#43 – Sky

Kikuchi had awoken from a dream where he had been soaring like a bird; he then looked down at his lover, and decided that being grounded wasn't terrible at all.

#44 – Heaven

"Do you believe in Heaven, Kanzaki?" ; "Of course; you're here, aren't you?"

#45 – Hell

"Do you believe in Hell, Kikuchi?" ; "Naturally; judging from your lifestyle, you're due to die first, so…"

#46 – Sun

Kikuchi's calm mask didn't break very often, but when it did, she saw glimpses of the heat and intensity that lay beneath; fiery and hot, but tightly coiled, lest anyone get burned unnecessarily.

#47 – Moon

The moon was the only natural object that gave light in the still of the darkness; Kanzaki's hair at the right angle, however, came damn close.

#48 – Waves

Staring at the ripple that the rock caused when it was thrown in the lake, Kikuchi didn't notice Kanzaki's arrival until she slipped her arm through his, and laid her head on his shoulder, sitting beside him on their bench.

#49 – Hair

"Get that dye _away from me,_ Kanzaki!" ; "Don't be such a baby! You lost the bet… and besides, we'll match!"

#50 – Supernova

They know that the heat released by a star dying is enormous, but they also know it doesn't compare to this; half undressed, her on top of him, and soft "_I love you's"_ searing the core of their being – _this_ is heat, _this_ is light, and by the end the death of the star is eclipsed by the birth of something far better.


End file.
